Some real fun
by NeoCortex
Summary: Sam and Dean are at a club and Sammy wants to leave. I own nothing. Sam and Dean belong to Eric Kripke and CW. Nor do I own 'Level Two' which is now known as 'The Purple Tree Lounge.' So yes, it is a real place. SLASH Hints at WINCEST to come.


_**Sam and Dean are at a club and Sammy wants to leave.**_

_**I own nothing. Sam and Dean belong to Eric Kripke and CW. Nor do I own 'Level Two' which is now known as 'The Purple Tree Lounge.' So yes, it is a real place.**_

_**SLASH Hints at WINCEST to come. No likey, no ready.**_

* * *

The jeans he wore- Dean's jeans- sat low on his hips. The shirt- also Dean's- stretched taut over chest and stomach. Why he let Dean pick the outfit he would never know. The jeans- amazingly the right length- were tighter than he was used to as he shifted on his stool at the bar.

The bar; A place called 'Level Two' in Downtown, Charleston, South Carolina. More a club really. They had completed a job- another simple salt-n-burn- and Dean claimed he wanted to have some real fun. And Sam's idea of real fun didn't include himself in his brother's clothes at a club in some southern state. Also his idea of fun seemed to differ grately from Dean's.

Dean; six foot even, blonde hair, eyes the color of emeralds, and a well toned, very fit body, all neatly packaged in a pair of faded gray jeans and a blue crew neck fitted shirt.

The emerald eye, afore mentioned, are scanning the entire room to see where old Hazel eyes had gotten off to. Dean had forced Sam to find a girl to dance with and then left him alone with said girl while he himself had been pulled to the floor by a pretty brunette with big brown eyes. And having looked over to the girl he had left his brother with to find her all over a tall black guy and not Sammy, he began to wonder where the boy was. The brown eyed girl gyrating agianst him giggled in an air headed fashion that brought his attention back to her. He hadn't even been able to find that damned brother of his. After a few moments and the song ended and another started up the bubble headed female dragged him to a table and asked him to buy her a drink. He nodded, "But first, I need a minute to si'down." Dean let out a laugh and gave her his cocky, flirtatious grin. She giggled and nodded, falling so effortlessly for him just like every girl before her. As he chuckled a bit and looked around again his eyes lighted on his brother's denim clad derier as it shifted on a black leather topped stool at the bar. _Ah, there you are Sammy boy!_ He chuckled a bit again and to his fluff headed dance partner he spoke, "How about a martini for the lady?" She giggled and indicated she liked the idea as he rose and sauntered to the bar.

Sam felt rather than heard- as he couldn't really hear anything but the loud music in this place- his brother's approach. He watched as Dean ordered a dirty martini and a beer. "Dean, can we possibly get out of here any time soon?" He shouted into his brother's ear as the music seemed to get louder. "Nah, come on Sammy! Have a bitta fun!" Dean grinned and took the ordered drinks back to his dance partner. Sam gave a heavy sigh as he lifted his beer to his lips and watched his brother walk- no that wasn't walking, that was strutting- back to the table where a busty brown haired female sat. It wasn't until Dean was sitting back with his accuired date that Sam realized that his brother smelled good. Had Dean put on calogne? Since when did Dean wear that shit? Sam shook his head and turned back around to lean against the bar before him.

Dean had felt his brother's eyes on him as he had walked back to his table and the feeling he got was one that was a mix of, 'You know you want this.' and, 'Dude, creepy much?' With his ass planted back on the stool across from Air for Brains he took a swig of his beer and found his own eyes wandering back to Sam. He noticed that his brother's ass looked damn good in his jeans and his back visibly rippled in his AC/DC shirt. _Yeah, I think that was a good idea._ He chuckled around the neck of his beer as his green eyes roamed over Sam's Dean clothes covered body. Dean took note that a strip of bronzed flesh was visible over the waistband of the jeans as Sam leaned on the bar to order another beer where the bar tender could hear him. _Okay, I'll give Sammy this, the place is a bit too loud for him._ He thought as he sipped at his beer. _But come on!_ His eyes wandered quickly over all the hot bodies in the room. Every woman in here was poppin! _Could the selection be any better?_ Bubble Head giggled a bit bringing his attention back to her and then to where she pointed. What Dean saw then made his jaw drop and his grip on his beer nearly slip. A man of about Dean's height, with blonde hair all spiked out and gelled in place, was flirting with Sammy. And Sammy was flirting back! And Dean knew he was flirting because Sam had given that shy smile he used on women so often to get his way! It was a quirk of the lips, a light flash of teeth, a down cast of the eye lids and a little drop of the chin. Oh yes, Dean knew that look well. And Sam only used it when he was flirting. And his baby brother was flirting right now! With a guy! Well this did explain a few things...Though Dean knew his brother liked woman. Hell he had walked in on Sam and a few girls often enough to know that Sammy like women. But he hadn't known that his brother had liked men! He watched as the blonde man leaned in to talk in Sam's ear and frowned a bit when Sam leaned in willingly. Green eyes watched as a hand moved to Sam's arm and slid slowly down to his little brother's wrist. He saw the slightest move of Sam's hand as if to pull away but it relaxed again as the guy's hand stopped its movement. Dean took another swig of his beer and watched as Sam continued to flirt with the blonde guy and felt a strange sensation in his gut. Blondie leaned in again this time his hand going to Sam's thigh. And when Sam didn't stop that hand Dean felt a growl rip from his throat. It was low and feral. He didn't know what made him growl like that until he realized the feeling in his gut was jealousy. He watched that hand move from low on Sam's thigh upwards. When that hand inched closer to Sam's ass Dean let out another growl and he was pulled from his aggrivation when Air Head giggled again. "You've got the hots for your brother." Her simple decleration shocked him to the core. His eyes were wide and she let out a husky laugh. "I'm not as air headed as I seem." She admitted with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "You should see me at work, I'm a pistol." She leaned over to him so he could hear her better. "If you're really that jealous, maybe you should do something about it." She suggested and pulled a card out from inside her crimson bustier. "If you ever wanna a threesom, give me a call." He took the card, still looking at her wide eyed and slack jawed before he got it together and smirked, "So the whole dumb bimbo thing is just to get sex?" She grinned darkly, "What ever works." She purrs and waves him on as he rises from his stool to his full six foot height. He pockets her card and walks to the bar.

Sam's eye lids are a bit heavy and his pulse is quick in his veins. But its not from the hand on his thigh, or the man he's flirting with. It from the eyes he can feel on him from across the room. He knows Dean is watching him. He can feel it. And the look is heated and lethal. He leans in as the guy whispers in his ear again and then flashes his shy smile again. "I don't think that's a good idea." He supplies with a lick of his lips. "Aw, why not? Seems to me like your date won't mind if they left you all alone." The guy trys to persuade. Sam is about to answer when he feels a heat against his back and hears a gravely voice call out to the bar tender, "Keys please!" A shiver runs down his spine and with the proximity of Dean's arm to his back he knows his brother felt it. He feels Dean turn into his ear as he growls out, "Let's go Sammy." Sam's about to get up when Blondie- known as Mike- looks at Dean and snaps, "Hey, I don't think he wants to go. He and I were talking." Sam bited his bottom lip and watches as Dean's brow rises, "Yeah? And now you're not. And we're leaving." The last is said with a pointed look at Sam that has Sam's insides squirming in an aroused sort of way. Sam watches as Mike's hand shoots out and snags Dean's arm- which Sam knows is a mistake, "Yeah? And who are you to say so?" Sam wants to know that one too and is surprised from here to hell and back again when Dean shoves the guy agains the bar edge and growls out, "His boyfriend! Now back the fuck off!" To cover his surprise Sam looks at Mike and supplies, "I told you I wasn't here alone." And follows after Dean who reaches back and grips Sam's wrist, pulling him forward and slipping his own arm around Sam's hips which is followed by his hand sliding into Sam's back pocket causing another shiver to run down Sam's spine as they exit the club with many pairs of eyes following them out.

* * *

_**A/N This one kind of came into my head all in the span of two hours. Sadly though, it took me longer than that to get it all to flow into one cohesive unit. But I did it. I am proud of myself! This is just part one. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Thank you kindly~!**_


End file.
